


I Trust You

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, communication is key guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus talk about the Camille-thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the missing scene at Camille's place in 1x13 (when they went to 'check the perimeter').

Magnus watches Alec’s back as they make their way down a hallway in Camille’s home, the expensive carpets muffling their footsteps. Alec looks vigilant, eyes darting everywhere and expertly scoping out the space, but while Magnus is also paying attention, he’s very distracted by the young shadowhunter in front of him. He tries to think of something to say, something to break the silence, the tension. Something that might resolve the unfortunate situation Alec walked in on earlier, in Magnus’s loft.

God, just thinking about that makes something ugly twist in Magnus’s stomach. Camille’s lips felt so wrong against his own, and the look on Alec’s face as he saw it happen was devastating. Magnus can’t remember feeling scared like that in a very, very long time. Scared that he might lose Alec over such a small, yet monumental thing, what felt like just moments after finally being chosen by him in front of the world.

“You know that’s all over, right?” Magnus eventually says, hesitantly. “Me and Cam―”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Alec’s tone is firm and resolute, but not angry, and that gives Magnus some hope. Still, Alec’s shoulders seem tense as he makes his way down the hallway, and it’s enough to make Magnus worry.

“For the record,” he presses gently, trying to sound light, but probably failing miserably, “ _she_ kissed _me_. I didn’t want her to.”

“I know,” Alec says. He doesn’t sound upset, and Magnus frowns.

“You do?” he asks, and Alec exhales, looking over his shoulder at Magnus who’s walking just behind him.

“I’m not an idiot,” he says. “Camille is… We all know what she’s like.”

He says it pointedly, looks back straight ahead, and Magnus supposes he has a point. Camille didn’t hesitate to abduct, harass and straight-up murder Simon, after all; in the scheme of things, kissing her ex in front of his new boyfriend just to stir up trouble isn’t exactly something out of character.

But Magnus still can’t shake the feeling that something is still bothering Alec, and he rubs his fingers together in a nervous gesture, tightens his jaw.

“So, you―” he starts, before cutting himself off, and this time, Alec actually stops walking entirely. He turns around to face Magnus, a patient and open, but tense look on his face. Magnus tries again, brow still furrowed in a frown. “So it doesn’t bother you?”

He hates how small he sounds. It seems to be Camille’s effect on him, even after more than a century of her absence. She was always a bully, and Ragnor’s words resound in Magnus’s head: _you’re immortal, but she killed you._ He was right, as always. Reducing Magnus to a weak, doubting mess is something Camille clearly still knows how to do without much effort.

“No, it doesn’t,” Alec says, before revising, glancing away and taking a breath. “I mean… I didn’t like it. I _don’t_ like it. Seeing you two, it…” He gestures vaguely, sighs. “But no, it doesn’t bother me. Not like that.”

He meets Magnus’s eye, and Magnus swallows.

“May I ask why?” he can’t help but say it, and thankfully, Alec doesn’t wrongfully interpret his words as annoyance at a boyfriend’s lack of jealousy. Instead, he shrugs lightly.

“I just…” he says. “I don’t know. It just doesn’t.” He gets an oddly nervous look on his face. “I trust you, I guess.”

Magnus is taken aback by the obvious sincerity, and his chest could burst with relief. While he has been in this kind of situation countless times before, he has very rarely heard an answer like that, and the way Alec gives it so freely, so honestly, is strangely moving.

Magnus just watches Alec for a moment, their perimeter-checking responsibilities temporarily forgotten, and when he slowly takes a step closer, Alec doesn’t move. He almost winces―there’s a certain flicker in his eyes, and his lips part just the slightest bit―but he doesn’t move, and Magnus lifts one hand up to cradle his face.

“You don’t know what that means to me,” Magnus hears himself say, softly, and while he’s still reeling from surprise at his own words and how utterly sincere they sound even to his own ears, Alec leans down. He cuts Magnus’s thoughts off easily with just a press of his lips, and Magnus sighs into the kiss, closes his eyes, his hand still by Alec’s face and smoothing over the skin there with his thumb.

This is probably not a good time for this―Magnus _knows_ it isn't―but he just can’t really find it in him to care, right this moment. Because even though it has only felt it once before, his mouth already knows the shape and taste of Alec’s, the way it moves, a little more assuredly this time than the first, and he can’t bring himself to focus on anything else.

Alec seems to have every intention on keeping the kiss brief, just a touch of lips as a comfort and reminder to both of them of the big decision he made just yesterday, but even as he starts pulling away, he can’t seem to make himself do it. Instead, he keeps kissing Magnus, moves in closer, opens his mouth to let Magnus’s tongue slip inside, and Magnus’s knees go weak. He can’t remember feeling that in decades, and he moves his free hand to Alec’s waist, sliding underneath his jacket and settling against the thin fabric of his t-shirt, warm skin just beneath, Alec emitting the softest groan as he pulls Magnus closer with a hand by the back of his neck.

Magnus isn’t sure how long they keep at it, how long he stays lost in the feel of Alec’s mouth and his hands and the sound of his breath, but by the time he hears the familiar sound of a seraph blade being drawn, he knows it has already been too long. He pulls away just as Alec does, but neither of them has a chance to make a move to defend, before they’re incapacitated by what Magnus is entirely sure are Valentine’s men, glowing blades at their throats. Magnus sighs, catches Alec’s eye, and they exchange one look before being led away, back the way they came.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
